Drabble
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: Yewook, Kyumin & Haehyuk
1. Fanfic

**Cast : Kim Yesung & Kim Ryeowook**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **::::**

"Arrrgghhh! Apa ini? kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"

"Yaa! Kau kenapa ryeowook-ah?"

"Hyung, eotteoke?"

Yesung hanya bisa menghebuskan nafasnya lelah karena kegiatan istirahatnya terganggu oleh suara teriakan dari istri tercintanya.

"ish kau mengganggu tidurku sayang~" dengan santainya yesung kembali masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya yang nyaman.

"Eommaaaaa... bagaimana ini? besok sudah harus dikumpulkan."

Kembali yesung menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendengar suara ryeowook kini tengah menangis di meja belajarnya. Jangan lupa, kepala yang dijatuhkan keatas lipatan tangannya.

Yesung bangun dari ranjang yang ia tiduri saat melihat tubuh sang istri yang bergetar. Dengan langkah pelan, ia merengkuh badan kecil sang istri sambil mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Ryeowook semakin kencang dan memeluk tubuh yesung dengan erat. Hah~ dia seperti habis disiksa oleh sang suami.

Isakan ryeowook berhenti saat yesung melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel, tapi bukan yesung namanya jika tidak ada pikiran mesum tentang istri manisnya ini.

"Berhenti menangis oke. Hyung akan membantumu." Ciuman itu terlepas setelah tiga menit melumat bibir pasangannya –sebenarnya hanya yesung saja yang melumat bibir ryeowook, sedangkan namja manis itu hanya bisa menutup mata dan menikmati permainan yesung. ck, dasar mesum.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap airmatanya yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Sekarang, tunjukan masalahnya kepada hyung."

Yesung menarik ryeowook untuk berdiri sebentar dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan menarik ryeowook agar ia duduk dipangkuannya setelah ia duduk di kursi yang diduduki ryeowook tadi.

"aku mendownload sebuah file novel untuk kembali ku remake. Tetapi, saat ku ingin mencopy-paste kannya ia tidak mau." Ucap ryeowook sedikit memajukan bibir tipisnya itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya yesung.

"Untuk tugas sekolahku."

"kau libur masih memiliki tugas?" tanya yesung sambil memandang wajah ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya. Katanya untuk tambahan nilai."

"kapan akan dikumpul?"

"besok." Ucap ryeowook lirih. Sungguh, jika bukan karena nilai ryeowook tidak akan susah-susah mencari file novel untuk tugas sekolahnya itu. ia akan senang jika selama liburan ia tidak memiliki tugas atau beban pikiran dan ia akan menghabiskan masa liburannya dengan sang suami tercintanya itu.

"apa tidak ada yang lain? Kau bisa mencari file yang lain."

"Tidak ada. Maksudku, yang lain ada tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukai cerita yang ini."

Hening sebentar saat yesung sibuk mengotak-atik file yang ryeowook download di laptop berwarna silver itu.

"ini dikunci. Hyung bisa membukanya tapi kau tidak mempunyai aplikasinya. Jadi, besok hyung akan membukanya di kantor."

Mendengar jawaban yesung, ryeowook kembali cemberut layaknya anak kecil.

"hey, jangan merajuk. Kau seperti anak kecil jika merajuk." Ucap yesung sambil sesekali mencium bibir tipis yang maju beberapa centi itu.

Benarkan, yesung itu mesum.

"aku memang masih kecil. Lebih tepatnya remaja."

"Tapi kau sudah menikah."

"ya aku sudah menikah saat aku berada dikelas 2 SMA dan kini aku kelas 3. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku menikahi ahjussi mesum."

Yesung hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan ryeowoom yang menurutnya lucu.

"dan kau mencintai ahjussi mesum itu."

"Ya. Aku memang mencintai ahjussi mesum itu yang kini telah sah menjadi suamiku."

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium bahu ryeowook yang ditutupi piyama ungu lucu.

"jadi tugasku bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. besok hyung akan bicara pada gurumu."

Ryeowook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan suaminya. Yesung mematikan benda persegi itu dan membalikan posisi Ryeowook menjadi menghadapnya.

"baiklah sekarang waktunya kita tidur."

Dengan santainya yesung menganggat tubuh ryeowook atau lebih tepatnya menggendong ryeowook ala koala dan membawanya ke ranjang mereka.

"baiklah sayang. Waktunya tidur"

Ryeowook terkekeh dan itu membuat yesung bingung. "wae?"

"Kau seperti menidurkan anakmu hyung."

Yesung hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan ryeowook. ia enidurkan tubuhnya disamping ryeowook dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh keduanya agar terhindar dari hanya dingin.

"Kemarilah, peluk hyung."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, ryeowook langsung masuk kedekapan yesung dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu hyung."

Yesung memeluk ryeowook erat setalah mencium pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat malam.


	2. Marry Me?

**Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin.**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **::**

 **::**

Ting~

"siapa?"

Clek

"apa benar ini apartement Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ya. Ada apa?" sungmin memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang kini berdiri didepannya yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

"Ini, Ada paket untuk anda. Dan tolong tanda tangan disini."

Sungmin menandatangani kertas yang diberikan oleh kurir tadi."Terimakasih." 

"Tunggu, ini dari siapa?" Kurir tersebut berhenti dan membalikan badannya menjadi behadapan dengan Sungmin.

"maaf tuan, aku tidak tau."

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum kurir tersebut meninggalkannya. Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya sambil membalik-balikkan paket yang diterimanya.

Karena terlalu asik dengan paket tersebut, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pria tampan dengan jas mahalnya melangkah ke arah sungmin.

"Apa itu? Dari penggemarmu?" sungmin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kapan kau datang?" akhirnya sungmin tersadar dari dunianya.

"Baru saja." Kyuhyun pria tersebut mencium dahi sungmin dan berlalu memasuki apartement namja manis itu.

Sungmin menutup pintu apartement dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini?"

Sungmin duduk disebelah kyuhyun dan membuka paket tersebut dengan penasaran.

"Wow minimi. Kau memiliki penggemar rahasia." Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya yang tadi tengah bersandar.

"Mungkin. Waahh~ kyu..." sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat isi paket tersebut. Sedangkan kyuhyun, kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Itu hanya kaos ming."

"Menurutmu ini hanya kaos biasa, tapi menurutku ini kaos yang luar biasa."

Kyuhyun mengambil kaos yang tengah dilihat oleh Sungmin.

"Apa yang luar biasa? Ini hanya kaos yang ditandatangani oleh idola mu."

sungmin merampas kaos yang tengah di pegang sungmin.

"Terserah".

paket terus berdatangan ke apartement sungmin. Mulai dari bunga, Ponsel pengeluaran terbaru dan hal-hal yang selama ini dia inginkan. Dan terakhir paket berisikan sebuket bunga dan sekotak cincin?

"dan sekarang penggemar rahasiamu mengirimkan bunga dan cincin kepadamu. Apa dia ingin menikahimu?"

Sungmin pun bingung. Sangat bingung. Siapa rahasia penggemarnya? Siapa yang ingin menikahinya? Yang ada dia yang selama ini ingin menikah dengan pria tampan yang kini tengah menonton di ruang santai. Tapi, pria tersebut selalu mengganti topik saat ia mengungkapkan keinginanya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sungmin tanpa melakukan yang biasanya ia lakukan -mencium kening atau bibir sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan bunga beserta kotak cincin tersebut dimeja. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menatap pemandangan kota seoul pada malam hari.

Ia ingin menangis mengingat kyuhyun. Pria itu sepertinya tidak ingin menikahinya atau mungkin, kyuhyun tidak mencintainya karena ia tidak mau berhubungan intim.

Terkadang memikir hal tersebut membuat sungmin menangis. Lelah dengan pikirannya, sungmin memilih tidur sejenak untuk meringankan pikirannya. 

Sungmin terbangun dan melihat jam. Jam 10 malam, ternyata sungmin tertidur selama 3 jam.

Sungmin melangkah keluar saat ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Dan saat ia telah keluar dari kamarnya, ia dibuat terkejut.

Apartementnya telah disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa romantis. Meja makan disulap menjadi sangat indah.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, seorang pria yang tengah duduk disana menatap sungmin dengan tatapan memuja dan senyum tampannya.

"a-apa yang ter-terjadi?"

Kyuhyun -pria tadi- berjalan kearah sungmin.

"Terkejut?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun mengajak sungmin ke meja yang telah disulap oleh kyuhyun sendiri.

"apa maksudnya ini kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali melangkah kearah sungmin. Ia dibuat terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun berlutut di depannya.

"Would you marry me?"

sungguh, ini adalah kejutan yang luar biasa. Ini adalah impiannya dari dulu, dan kyuhyun mewujudkannya.

"yes, i do" ucap sungmin dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis sungmin dan memeluk namja yang paling ia cintai.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang tidak akan pernah sungmin lupakan. 

"jadi, kau yang mengirim semua paket itu?"

"tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Tidak ada orang yang mencintaimu selain aku."

"Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun. My Husband."

Sungmin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mencuri ciuman dari bibir kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan impian sungmin.

Sebenarnya ia sengaja membuat sungmin menunggu, agar kyuhyun tau betapa besarnya cinta sungmin terhadapnya.


	3. Club

**Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae.**

 **Genre : Romance**

Suara musik terdengar keras disebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak orang, sepertinya sedang mengadakan suatu acara atau pesta.

"Yo, Selamat kawan. Huwa~ umurmu bertambah dan kau semakin tua. "

Tak lama terdengar suara tawa mereka yang tersamarkan oleh musik yang keras.

"Mana kekasihmu? Atau Kau kesini sendirian?"

Namja yang ditanya mengedikan bahu."Kami tidak ada hubungan lagi. " ucap sang namja sambil menegak minuman beralkohol yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau memang brengsek Cho Kyuhyun. " kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sang namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau lebih brengsek Lee Donghae. Setelah kau meniduri namja atau yeoja, kau langsung meninggalkan mereka. Sekarang, siapa yang lebih brengsek eoh? "

Donghae hanya tertawa dan meminum minumannya.

"Mereka saja yang bodoh. Mereka mengira aku tidak tau tujuan mereka. Ck, dasar bodoh. "

Keduanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan pikiran mereka.

"Coba tebak, siapa namja tampan ini? "

Seorang yang baru datang tadi langsung duduk disamping kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan sungmin hyung." kyuhyun langsung merangkul pundak orang itu.

"Jangan merangkul ku jika kau belum memutuskan semua kekasihmu. "

Donghae tertawa kecil melihat interaksi dua orang yang duduk didepannya.

"selamat ulangtahun donghae." sungmin memeluk donghae sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Gomawo sungmin hyung."

Mereka bertiga sibuk berbicara tentang hal-hal yang menuru mereka penting. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan mereka bertiga.

"Kau meninggalkan ku dan sibuk dengan kekasih baru." orang yang baru datang tadi langsung duduk disebelah donghae tanpa rasa canggung.

Donghae yang melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya, langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Kau Hyukjae? Astaga hyukjae."

Orang yang dipanggil hyukjae oleh donghae langsung memukul kepala namja tampan iu dengan keras.

"Berhenti memanggilku hyukjae, bodoh." donghae tidak mempedulikan yang sakit akibat pukulan namja manis didepannya. Namja tampan itu langsung memeluk hyukjae dengn erat.

"Kukira kau tidak datang." ucap donghae lirih masih memeluk hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung melepas pelukan tersebut.

"Berhentilah berpikir negatif tentangku donghae. Dan kenapa kau tidak mengundangku eoh? Kau melupakanku?" donghae langsung mengecup bibir merah muda hyukjae sebentar. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan 2 orang yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka. " sungmin menarik kyuhyun menuju lantai dansa -mungkin- meninggalkan. Donghae dan Hyukjae berdua.

"Jangan menciumku." donghae hanya tertawa mendengar nada protes dari hyukjae.

"Maaf. Aku takut kau akan menolak undanganku, karena kejadian itu. Dan aku yakin kau pasti marah"

"Tentu saja aku marah bodoh! Kekasih mana yang tidak marah saat ia tau kekasihnya berselingkuh dibelakangnya. "

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh! Tapi aku dijebak, sayang. "

Hyukjae masih diam saat donghae selesai berbicara.

"Kau masih marah? "Ucap donghae saat melihat hyukjae masih diam.

"Kalau aku masih marah, aku tidak akan kesini dasar bodoh. "

Donghae langsung memeluk dan mencium hyukjae saat mendengar ucapan sang namja.

"Thank You, dear. " bisiknya. "Boleh ku minta kadoku? " lanjut donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa kado." ucap hyukjae. Donghae memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Aku tidak mau tau. " ucapnya lirih, dan langsung menarik hyukjae ke suatu tempat dan kalian tau tempat itu.


	4. Artikel?

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemarilah."

"Apa?"

"Ck, kemarilah."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat yesung yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

"ada apa? Jika tidak penting aku hajar kau hyung."

"setelah kau mengetahui ini, mungkin korban untuk kau hajar akan berubah."

Kyuhyun dengan malas –sebenarnya penasaran- duduk di samping yesung yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau baca ini. "

"berita apa ini?"

"kau baca bagian ini. di wawancaranya, ia mengatakan 'Istri ku bersembunyi ditempat rahasia kami. Kami memiliki tempat rahasia.' Apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun tercenung setelah membaca berita tentang salah satu member Super Junior yang telah menyelesaikan Wamilnya –Lee Sungmin.

"Aku keluar sebentar."

"hey, kau mau minum? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku pergi hyung."

 **Blam!**

Pintu tertutup menelan tubuh kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah menatap pintu yang menelan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Magnae yang malang. Hah~ aku merindukan Ryeowook ku."

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yng ingin ia kunjungi. Sesekali ia mengumpat saat jalan yang ia lewati mecet.

Sesampainya ia di sebuah gedung apartement, ia langsung menuju ke lantai 5 tempat tinggal seseorang.

 **Ting~ tong~**

"Siapa?"

Terdengar suara yang menyahut dari dalam. Suara seorang wanita.

Saat pintu terbuka, tanpa babibu kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartement tersebut tanpa mengindahkan pemiliknya.

"hey! Kemana sopan-santun eoh?"

"Berhenti menceramahiku. Mana dia?"

"untuk apa kau mencarinya? Apa perlu ku ingatkan kyuhyun-ssi, dia sekarang MILIKKU bukan milikmu lagi. Dia milikku dengan sah. Sekarang kau keluar dari rumahku."

Cih~ kyuhyun menatap sang pemilik yang merupakan istri dari orang yang ia cintai dengan tatapan jijik.

"Rumahmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi Saeun-ssi? Perlu kau ingat, ini apartement milik kekasihku, ia membelinya dari jerih payahnya sendiri. bukan seperti dirimu yang menerima bersihnya saja. dan, ini juga apartementku. Jadi, lebih baik kau keluar sebelum kau mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamarmu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang berhasil membuat wanita itu terdiam menahan kekesalannya, ia berjalan dengan keadaan marah menuju sebuah kamar yang hanya ada di apartement ini.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu berwarna coklat itu, kyuhyun langsung berbaring dengan santai di kasur king size yang ada dikamar tersebut.

"Astaga."

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan senyum yang sangat misterius.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"apa aku tidak boleh menemui kekasihku?"

"bukan begitu. maksudku.."

"yayaya.. aku tau kau mulai menyukai wanita itu-"

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau mabuk? Kau habis minum?"

"aku tidak mabuk, dan aku juga tidak minum."

Sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju ranjang dan ereka duduk berhadapan.

"oke, maaf aku tidak langsung menemuimu." Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia tidak melihat reaksi kyuhyun.

"kau taukan, aku baru keluar dari wajib militer. Banyak penggemar yang berdiri disana dan juga keluargaku. Aku tak mau mereka curiga jika aku pergi tidak bersma mereka,"

"tapi kau pergi dengan prince manager."

"itu aku menghubunginya sebelumnya, aku tidak mau.." ucapan sungmin terputus saat kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan, aku tidak marah padamu."

Sungmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun dengan erat. Menyamankaa dirinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih yang saat ini masih ia cintai.

"tapi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu,"

"yaa! Kenapa eoh? Tadi kau bilang kau tidak marah."

"Aku memang tidak marah saat kau tidak bisa menemuiku. Tapi aku marah dengan artikel bodoh itu

Dalam sekali gerakan, ia mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring diatas sungmin dan sugnmin berada diawahnya.

"artikel apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sebuah artikel mengatakan kau ingin ketempat rahasia yang diaman hanya kau dan wanita itu yang tau."

"kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"saat kau interview."

"kau tau sumbernya dari mana?"

"entahlah yesung hyung memberitahuku."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin beranjak dari tindihan kyuhyun guna mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas.

"Yeoboseo."

" _yeoboseo"_

"apa yang kau katakan dengan kyuhyun, yesung hyung?"

" _aku hanya mengatakan sebuah artikel."_

"artikel apa eoh? Tentang aku ingin ketempat rahasia dengan istriku? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu."

" _aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau pernah katakan itu. aku hanya ingin mengerjai kekasihmu itu. ah~ apa dia disana?_

"Ya."

" _baguslah. Segerelah buat ponakan untukku oke? Ponakan ku itu harus dari kyuhyun bukan dari orang lain. Arraseo? Dan satu lagi, anggap saja sebagai sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."_

"Yaa! Dasar kepala besar! awas kau! Aku akan-"

Tut..tut..tut..

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah kesal luar biasa. Apa-apaan ini? jadi, kekasihnya itu telah di tipu?.

"kau menghubungi siapa?"

"aku ingin sekali membotakkan rambut yesung hyung."

"ada apa?"

"kau tau, kau telah ditipu oleh yesung hyung. Artikel yang kau baca semua itu dibuat oleh Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin bingung. "Jadi itu tidak benar?"

"ya."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia kembali menarik sungmin dan membuat sungmin kembali keposisinya semula –dibawah kyuhyun.

"baiklah tak apa. Aku akan mengucap terimakasih kepada yesung hyung."

"kenapa kau berterimakasih dengan nya?"

"entahlah aku tidak. Sudah, lupakan dia. Ayo kita buat ponakan untuk yesung hyung."

"a-apa?"

"aku mendengar percakapan kau dan yesung hyung yang menyuruh kita membuat keponakan. Aku tau itu tidak akan berhasil. Tapi, kita harus berusaha. Hem~" kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, "dan aku juga rindu dengan tubuh berisimu ming~"

Oh tidak. Alarm tanda bahaya langsung berbunyi di kepala sungmin. Ini akan menjadi malam panjang mereka.

.

.

.

"oh~ k-kyuh"

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan mereka dan wanita yang kini tengah duduk diruang tamu dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

 **end**

 **ini gk jelasn yaa :v . ini mah langsung keluar dari otakku dan langsung diketik tanpa dicek lagi :v . ini ku persembahkan untuk JOYers yang lagi Down mungkin :v . maaf gk jelas dan gajeeee... Ini saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Lee Sungmin and Happy New Year Everyone!**

 **salam~**


End file.
